A Song For My Mother
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Alannah receives a letter from her mother,  asking for a last chance at reconciliation, and Stayne and the children accompany her on this very important journey. Story will be better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 A Letter

A Song for My Mother

Chapter One-A Letter

The old lady lay in bed, eyes dim with age and sickness. She turned her head with an effort, looking at the young man that stood by respectfully. She spoke in a quiet whisper, causing the man to lean forward to hear her better.

"Have you finished with the letter, Samuel?"

Samuel nodded. "Yes, My Lady. I will be delivering it as soon as I am able. But you must rest now. All that dictation has tired you out. Rest now, Lady Sullivan."

Lady Jessicah Sullivan sighed in relief, and fell back onto the pillows. She hoped with all her heart that she would be able to reconcile the biggest mistake she had ever made.

Samuel waited until she had fallen asleep, then he quietly left the room, heading for his horse. Tucked in his breast pocket was a letter. One that Lady Sullivan had insisted on dictating. The disease left her unable to hold any writing instrument without agony, so she had hired Samuel to do her writing for her. Her normal correspondence had been rather trivial-business memos, letters to friends, and to do lists. But when the doctor had come three weeks ago, and informed her that she had very little time left, she had immediately told Samuel that she wanted to write a letter-and that he was to make sure the letter was received. Samuel had obeyed. The letter took three hours to write.

Alannah was sitting out on the bench in front of the cottage when she noticed someone riding towards her. She shielded her eyes, and watched as the rider halted, then headed up the walk. He was a young man of about twenty. Alannah watched warily, and then spoke as he came within her range. "Good morning to you, Sir. Have you any business with me?"

Samuel looked at her solemnly. "Are you Lady Alannah Stayne?" At her nod, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. "I was asked to deliver this to you, My Lady." He handed it over, then bowed and rode off.

Alannah turned the envelope over in her hands, puzzling over who could have sent it. The envelope was blank, with no markings or writing anywhere on it. She opened the envelope, and read the letter.

_My dearest daughter, _

_I am writing this letter with a heavy heart. I am the most foolish woman-nay, the most foolish person in all of Underland. I have been unable to see just what a truly wonderful person you have become. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I made a rash and foolish mistake that day so many years ago. I was so blind to what I rashly expected you to be that I was unable to see what you were. And what you are is an amazing and beautiful woman. I never told anyone this, but the love and loyalty that Stayne showed to you in the brief time you were here was heart wrenching to me, mainly because I had never experienced that from your father. In that moment, I realized what a complete and utter fool I had been, but my stubborn pride would not allow me to try and reconcile with you. I have sincerely regretted that ever since. Even more, I regret that I won't be able to see my grandchild grow up. _

_Alannah, I am dying. The doctor says that I have less than two months to live. The one thing I want most in this world is to see you, to tell you that I am proud of you, and that I love you. Please come. _

_Your Momma. _

Alannah slowly folded the letter, tears running down her face. She gulped, trying to maintain her composure, but it did no good. She began sobbing, her body shaking. She didn't even see Stayne come up the walk.

Stayne sat on the bench, gently touching her shoulder. She turned around, and buried herself in his arms, sobbing. "My…momma…"

Stayne spoke softly. "What's wrong, love?"

Alannah sobbed harder. "My….momma…she….she…she's dying."

_**Author's Note-Apologies for a short chapter. There's more to come. **_


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations and Memories

A Song for My Mother Chapter Two

Preparations and Memories

Stayne held Alannah as she sobbed against him. He didn't say anything, knowing instinctively that what she wanted was comfort, not words. He quietly marveled at the fact that even though Alannah had not seen or spoken to her mother in over eight years, she was still able to grieve for her imminent passing. He stroked her back, wordlessly communicating his support and love.

Alannah slowly got herself under control, and took a deep breath, leaning against Stayne. She looked up at him, tears staining her face, and spoke in a voice still choked with sobs. "Do you think it's silly of me to be this upset?"

Stayne's eye widened in shock. "Of course not! Alannah, you have every right to feel the way you do. I know you two didn't part on the best of terms, but you still love her. Don't you?"

Alannah nodded. "She can be mean, and vindictive, but….she can also be kind, and generous, and loving. I remember once, when I was about to turn eight. I had decided that what I wanted most in the world was my very own tea set. I had been begging Momma for it, and each time the answer was the same. 'We'll see.' I had begun to think I was never going to get it. Then one morning…"

_Alannah opened her eyes, and grinned. Today was her birthday! She was finally eight years old! She was no longer a baby, but a big girl. She quickly dressed, and went downstairs. Her momma was sitting in the living room, quietly knitting. She looked up when her daughter entered the room, and smiled. "Well, it's about time you woke up. I've been sitting here for hours, waiting on you. I've got something to show you. Come along." _

_Alannah took her hand, and followed her out to the backyard. Before they went outside, Lady Sullivan looked at her. "You need to close your eyes, Alannah." _

_Alannah obeyed, and her mother led her outside. "You can open them now." _

_She did, and shrieked in delight. A small table was in the garden, with a white silk tablecloth as a cover. Spread out on the table was the most gorgeous tea set Alannah had ever seen. The teapot had pictures from all over Underland painted on it, and the cups were a deep blue. Alannah hugged her momma. "Thank you! Thank you!" _

_Lady Sullivan kissed her. "You are quite welcome. Now, are you going to invite me to tea, or shall I have to invite myself?" _

_Alannah giggled, and curtseyed. "Madam, may I invite you to my tea party?" _

Alannah smiled softly as she recalled that moment. "Momma and I spent the entire day having High Tea. It was one of the best birthdays ever." She sighed quietly. "Unfortunately, it was right after that my father decided he had grown tired of the domestic life. He wasn't home too often to begin with-he was a merchant, and his job took him all over Underland and beyond-but when he was home they would constantly quarrel. Momma wanted him to stop roaming all over the place. She said that he was missing out on seeing me grow up. He said he'd think about it. Three days after my birthday, momma receives a letter saying that he's never returning that he values his money and prestige in the merchant community more than his staid and boring life at home. Momma started descending into Madness shortly after."

Stayne sighed in sympathy. "That must have been terrible for you. To be so young and to see a parent you love slip away-you must have been devastated."

Alannah nodded. "I would wake up in the morning, and the first thing I would do would be to go into my Momma's room to check on her. The days I found her sleeping peacefully were a relief for me. But sometimes I would find that she had awoken before me and gone out to the garden. She would weed and cultivate the flower beds until her hands and fingers were bloody. I would have to drag her inside."

_Sixteen year old Alannah woke up, and quietly made her way to her momma's bedroom. She peeked in, and her heart dropped when she saw the empty bed. She sighed in quiet resignation, and walked out to the garden. Sure enough, Lady Sullivan was crouched in the flower bed, frantically digging into the soil. Alannah walked up to her, carefully placing her hand on her shoulder. "Momma? What are you doing?" _

_Lady Sullivan spoke without looking up and Alannah mentally cringed at her child like voice. "I have to plant a rose bush. Your daddy asked me to plant one for our wedding, and he wants it to have white and red roses. He told me last night that those are his two favorite colors. Alannah, why don't you go see if he's awake yet? We can have breakfast out here. It's such a beautiful day, don't you agree?" _

_Alannah looked up at the sky, which was rapidly turning black, and nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, Momma. It is a beautiful day. But I don't think Daddy can join us for breakfast. He's still onboard his ship, remember?" _

_Lady Sullivan looked up at her, and smiled. "That's right! I forgot. He's coming home tomorrow. Silly me, I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't attached." _

_Alannah gently took her arm. "Come on, Momma. Let's go inside and make breakfast." _

Alannah smiled grimly, looking up at Stayne. "Unfortunately, Momma and I began falling out shortly afterwards. I think her biggest argument was the fact that I refused to in her words, 'behave like a lady.' Then, came the night of the Masquerade, and my introduction to Lord Maxwell. Things between momma and I were never quite the same after, and then when she refused to believe me about my rape….everything seemed to shatter. When I moved out, I tried to patch things up with her, but she sent all my letters back unopened." Alannah sighed deeply, and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "And yet, in spite of all that-I still loved her. I still love her. Why do I still love her?"

Stayne smiled at her. "Because she is your mother and because you have a remarkably kind spirit. You can't hate her, no matter how hard you try. I still remember how devastated you were that night-because you thought you had lost your Momma. But this letter proves that you didn't lose her. If you're asking me if you should go and see her, my answer is yes. You need to go see her, because if you don't you may regret it for the rest of your life."

Alannah kissed him. "That is exactly what I was getting ready to ask you. Thank you, love." She stood up, and together they went inside. Alannah looked over at Stayne, and placed her fingers on her lips. "Katarina and Michael are sound asleep, so be very quiet."

Stayne nodded. "Of course. Do you want to get packed now, or wait until they wake up?"

Alannah glared at him. "Well, since we're all going, I'd much rather wait until they wake up tomorrow."

Stayne chuckled softly, and kissed her forehead. "Whatever my lady wishes. Now, as it is quite late, I propose that we go to bed. That way, we are rested and ready in the morning."

The next morning, Alannah woke up to a strange sight. There was a carriage waiting outside her cottage. She blinked, and went outside. The driver dismounted, and bowed deeply. "Lady Stayne, her Majesty Queen Mirana has ordered me to convey you to your mother's house. And she says that she is very sorry to hear of her sickness."

Alannah smiled in gratitude. "Tell her Majesty that I am most grateful. We should be ready to go in a few moments." She went back inside to begin the heroic task of waking up her husband and children.

Twenty minutes later, they all piled into the carriage. Katarina, who was still half-asleep, looked at her Momma. "Where are we going?"

Alannah smiled at her. "We're going to see your grandma. She's….sick, and asked to see me." She gently shifted a sleeping Michael to her left side, and leaned against the seat.

'I hope we can mend the rift between us.'


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals and Amends

A Song for My Mother Chapter Three

Arrivals and Amends

Alannah gulped with trepidation as the carriage came to a halt in front of Sullivan Hall. The last time she had been here, she reflected, she had been sent away in anger and rage by a mother who had been unable to accept the way her life had turned out. Alannah looked at Stayne, a pleading expression on her face. He understood her unspoken question, and gently took her hands in his. "You can do this. Alannah, your mother wants to see you. I know you're scared that you might not be able to reconcile with her, but you never know until you go and see her. Besides, we'll be right behind you."

Alannah nodded bravely, and then took a deep breath to fortify her. She stepped out of the carriage, and headed up the walk, hand in hand with Katarina. Michael was in her left arm, and Stayne walked next to them. She stopped in front of the large door, and steeled herself, then knocked firmly. The door was opened by the same young man who had delivered the letter. He smiled gently at her. "Good day, Lady Stayne. Lady Sullivan has been asking after you ever since she woke up this morning." He looked over at Stayne and the children, and smiled. "Is this your family?"

Alannah nodded. "My husband and children. Might I know your name, kind sir?"

"Samuel. Please, come in."

They walked in, and Alannah immediately noticed how dim the house was. She looked over at Samuel, her eyes raised in a wordless question. He smiled sadly. "Your mother has become very sensitive to light. She needs the house to be quite dim, or she gets horrid headaches. But I was ordered to send you to her as soon as you arrive. She's right down the hall." Alannah nodded her thanks, then silently handed Stayne Michael.

"Wait here."

Alannah walked down the hall, her heart pounding. She noticed an open door, and peered in, giving an involuntary cry when she saw her momma. Lady Sullivan was lying in the large bed, sleeping. Her breath was labored, and Alannah was able to see that her skin was paler than marble. She silently entered the room, and stood next to the bed, tears running down her face. "Momma?"

Lady Sullivan slowly opened her eyes, and her face lit up when she saw who was standing next to her. "Alannah, my little one. You came."

Alannah took her hand, and nearly cried at how cold she was. She spoke with an effort, her voice choking on the sobs that threatened to erupt. "Of course I came, Momma. I wanted to see you. I really have missed you. I missed you so much, Momma!" Her voice broke, and she fell on the bed, sobbing.

Lady Sullivan feebly stroked her hair, speaking softly. "Hush, little one. I have missed you as well. I was foolish to send you away. I should never have done it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Alannah looked at her. "Momma, I forgave you long ago. I never once stopped loving you. I just wish we could have reconciled sooner."

Lady Sullivan frowned. "I wish that as well. Perhaps then I would have been able to be a part of my grandchild's life."

Alannah smiled through her tears. "Grandchildren, Momma. You have grandchildren."

Lady Sullivan's eyes widened in delight. "Are they here?" Alannah nodded, and she feebly struck the bed. "Well, bring them in here! I want to meet them!"

Alannah was about to leave to fetch Stayne when he walked in the room, Katarina walking beside him and Michael in his arms. He bent down, and whispered in Katarina's ear, and she walked quietly up to the bed, looking respectfully at Lady Sullivan.

"Are you my grandma?"

Lady Sullivan nodded. "I am, and might I know the name of this remarkably lovely young lady?"

Katarina blushed. "My name is Katarina."

Lady Sullivan smiled. "Katarina. That is a beautiful name. And how old are you, Lady Katarina?"

"Eight."

Lady Sullivan's eyes widened in mock amazement. "Eight! Well, in that case-allow me to congratulate you on being a big girl." She looked over at Michael, and smiled. "And what is the name of that handsome lad?"

Stayne smiled. "This is Michael. He's going to be three soon. Would you like to see him?" Lady Sullivan nodded, and Stayne walked over to the bed, gently placing Michael on it. Lady Sullivan gently touched him, and Michael looked at her, his cherubic face breaking into a large grin. He giggled, and reached for her. She hugged him gently, and then looked over at Stayne. "Stayne, I want to know if you are willing to forgive me for my cavalier dismissal of you that night. I only realized until after that I was jealous of the close and loving relationship that you have with my daughter. Can you forgive a foolish old lady?"

Stayne bowed deeply. "Of course I can, Lady Sullivan. Your daughter is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, you know."

Lady Sullivan smiled. "She's also the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." She looked over at Alannah, who was silently sobbing. "Alannah, could you do me a few favors?" Alannah gulped, nodding, and Lady Sullivan smiled. "First, there's something in that bottom dresser drawer that I want you to get out."

Alannah walked over to the dresser, and knelt down, opening the bottom drawer. She gasped in shock at what she saw. Nestled in the drawer, in a beautiful wooden box, was the tea set. She carefully drew it out, and looked over at her mother. Lady Sullivan smiled.

"I never got rid of it. I kept it all these years, hoping to someday give it back to you. It hasn't been opened since I put it away, and all the pots and cups are still there."

Alannah clutched the box, tears pouring down her face. "Thank you, Momma. What was the second favor?"

"Could you please sing for me? You always had the most beautiful voice, and I would love to hear you sing once more."

Alannah set the box down on the top of the dresser, and then walked over to her. She sat next to her, and gently took her hand. "What do you want me to sing, Momma?"

Lady Sullivan smiled feebly. "Something uplifting."

Stayne gently steered Katarina and Michael out of the room, leaving Alannah alone with her momma.

Alannah shut her eyes, letting her gift come to her. She opened her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun." _

Halfway through the fourth verse, Alannah felt her mother's grip loosen. She shut her eyes, and finished singing, then opened them, and looked at her. Lady Sullivan was smiling, her face lit in peace and happiness. Alannah kissed her hand, then her cold forehead, tears flowing down her face.

"Fairfarren, Momma."


	4. Chapter 4 Mourning and Departures

A Song for My Mother Chapter Four

Mourning and Departures

Stayne watched as Alannah slowly walked out of the room, tears streaming down her face. He opened his arms, and she came into them without hesitation, sobbing so hard her body shook. "My…momma!"

Stayne gently stroked her back, whispering soft words of comfort. "I am so sorry, my love. You should have been given more time with her." His eye suddenly widened, and he gave a soft cry of shock. "Time! Alannah, you're favored by Time himself. Why don't you ask him to turn back the clock, and then you can have all the time you need with your momma."

Alannah smiled through her tears. "It's a tempting thought, but I'm not going to do it. I'm just grateful that I got this moment with her, no matter how short it turned out to be. Besides, I have enough good memories of her. Time has enough on his mind without turning clocks back for me."

Stayne frowned. "Well, if that's how you truly feel…"

Alannah nodded. "It is. And don't you dare try to go behind my back and appeal to Time yourself. The last thing I need is for my husband to be cursed to a never ending Tea Party."

Stayne smiled, gently kissing her. "I give you my word as a soldier, and as your husband." He looked over at Katarina and Michael. "Do you think they're old enough to understand what happened?" he asked softly.

Alannah bit her lip. "Katarina is, but Michael is still much too young. Could you talk to her, Ilosivic?" Stayne nodded, and Alannah smiled in quiet gratitude. "Good, because I need to go talk to Samuel."

Stayne nodded in understanding, then walked over to where Katarina sat, looking sad and confused. He sat down next to her, and she climbed into his lap, hugging him. "Daddy, why is Momma crying?"

Stayne looked into her eyes. "Your Momma is crying because she's sad. She just lost her Momma, and she's very sad about it. So she's going to need lots of hugs from you and Michael. Do you think you can give her those?"

Katarina nodded solemnly, and then frowned. "How did she lose her momma? Isn't she just in that room? Did she go away somewhere? Can Momma find her and bring her back so she isn't lost anymore?"

Stayne shook his head. "No, little bit. She can't bring her momma back. Nobody can. She's someplace else."

Katarina pondered this. "Is she happy?"

Stayne nodded. "She's very happy."

Katarina smiled. "Good."

Alannah found Samuel in the library, quietly reading a book. He looked up when he saw her, and smiled sadly. "You've come to tell me that she's dead, haven't you?"

Alannah nodded. "You never told me that she had so little time left! Her letter said she had weeks to go! Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Samuel sighed. "Because I didn't know. She was very adept at hiding just how ill she really was. I still don't know what it is she had. When I asked her, she would just tell me that it was not my concern. I even tried asking the doctor, but he said the same thing."

Alannah wiped her eyes, and chuckled quietly. "That's my Momma. She's the sort that would stand in the rain and insist that she wasn't getting wet." She sighed. "I just wish I had known how sick she was. Then maybe I could have had more time with her."

Samuel sighed in understanding, then reached out and gently took Alannah's hand in his. "My Lady, I wish to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. If there is anything I can do to show my friendship, do not hesitate to mention it."

Alannah smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Samuel. I cannot think of anything at the moment. To tell you the truth, all I really want is to go home."

Samuel nodded. "In that case, allow me to wish you a safe journey." He smiled. "Make sure you remember the tea set."

Alannah chuckled softly. "I have no intention of forgetting it." She kissed Samuel on the cheek, eliciting a blush from him, and then walked out of the library. Stayne was sitting on the couch in the living room, Katarina next to him. Michael was sleeping in his arms.

Katarina slid off the couch and ran up to Alannah, who picked her up, and hugged her close. Katarina kissed her cheek. "Daddy said for me to give you lots of hugs. He said you were very sad, and that I could make you feel better. Do you feel better, Momma?"

Alannah sniffed, and nodded. "I'm still very sad, but I think with lots of hugs from you, Michael and Daddy, I'll get better."

Stayne stood up from the couch, and took Alannah's hand. "Let's go home, love."

Alannah hesitated. "There's something I need to get first." She was about to go into the bedroom, when Stayne stopped her.

"The tea set is already in the carriage. I took it out there when you were talking to Samuel. That's what you were going to get, right?"

Alannah nodded, and Stayne gently took her hand. "Are you ready, then?"

She started to nod, then shook her head. "There's one more thing I need to do." She quickly ran into the room, and kissed her momma's forehead. "Ta ghara agram duit, Momma. Be at peace."

She stroked Lady Sullivan's face, then took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom. "I'm ready now."

Stayne took her arm, and gently steered her out of Sullivan Hall towards the waiting carriage. She climbed in, and leaned against the seat, exhausted. Stayne hoisted Katarina up into the carriage, and then passed Michael over to Alannah before climbing in himself.

Alannah leaned against him, crying softly. He motioned for the driver to go on, and wrapped his arms around her. She settled more firmly against him, and slowly fell asleep, comforted by his presence.

_**Author's Note-One more chapter to go. **_


	5. Chapter 5 In Pace Requiescat

A Song for My Mother Chapter Five

In Pace Requiescat

The day of Lady Sullivan's funeral dawned clear and bright. Alannah had awoken early that morning, and upon realizing what day it was, had nearly screamed in grief. Luckily, Stayne was awake as well, and he was able to calm her down. It had been a week since her mother died, and Alannah was torn in two with grief. She had borne a brave front for the first day, staying strong for the sake of her children. But later that night, Stayne had heard the most blood chilling scream of his life. He had gone running into the bedroom, and his heart twisted at the sight of Alannah. She was kneeling on the floor, her hands over her head, wailing. He knelt in front of her, and gently shook her. "Alannah!"

She looked at him, eyes red from weeping. "WHY DIDN'T I TRY TO RECONCILE WITH HER SOONER? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE SO DAMN STUBBORN? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO STUBBORN? NOW I'LL NEVER HAVE THAT CHANCE! SHE…."

Alannah sobbed. "She's never going to see Katarina or Michael grow up. She can't be gone! She can't be! Ilosivic, tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me that when I wake up, my Momma will be alive!" She looked at him, and nearly screamed at the helpless look in his eye. She gulped, and hit him. "Tell me! You're so good at telling me what I want to hear! TELL ME!"

Stayne sadly shook his head, and Alannah gave a strangled sob, and then threw herself at him, hitting every part of him she could reach, sobbing in pain and rage. Suddenly, she collapsed in his arms, sobbing. He pulled her close, and spoke in a soft voice.

"Alannah, I wish with all my heart that I could tell you that you're dreaming, and that your Momma is still alive. But I can't. She's gone, and I can't even imagine the grief you must be going through right now. But, love, if I told you a lie it would be even worse. I know what damage even a small lie can do. And this-this would not be a small lie. It would be a devastating one. I will not lie to you, ever. But I will be here through every step of your grief." He smiled briefly. "I'll even let you hit me, if that helps."

Alannah laughed through her tears. "No, I don't need to hit you. I just need you to hold me when I cry."

Stayne kissed her. "That I can do."

Alannah stood in front of her Momma's grave, half listening as Mirana read the funeral service. She looked over at the coffin, and then quickly looked away. 'Momma, I know you're in a much happier place. I hope you know that I always loved you, no matter how bad the rift between us was. I love you, and I know that you will watch over me.'

She leaned against Stayne for support as the coffin was slowly lowered into the earth. She watched as the first clumps of dirt were shoveled in, and turned away, pressing herself against his chest. He stroked her back soothingly, and she relaxed in his arms. She took a deep breath, and turned back to the grave.

"There's something I need to do."

Stayne watched as she stood, facing the grave. Alannah took a deep breath, and then began to sing, softly at first, but then her voice swelled, filling the morning air with its sweet, ringing clarity.

For Alannah, it was as though her Gift had taken on a life of its own. She had always been aware of her ability to sing songs that no one had heard of, but never before had she felt so compelled to sing as she did now. She had to get this song out.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. Let it be.

Let it be, let it be let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

After the grave was filled, and the last bit of grass laid, Alannah knelt in front of the headstone, tracing the inscription.

**Here Lies Lady Jessicah Sullivan**

**Mother, Friend, and Companion**

**Time Watch over Her Family **

"I love you, Momma. Goodbye." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a single flower-a blue iris, placing it on top of the headstone. Then she stood, and looked over at Stayne, who had waited for her. "I'm ready. Take me home." He nodded, and together they headed for the cottage, where Katarina and Michael waited.

Two weeks later, Stayne returned from Patrol to find Alannah and Katarina in the dining room, laughing and giggling. Spread out on the table was the tea set, the pots and cups polished to a high sheen. He smiled, realizing that Alannah was finally getting over her grief.

And Lady Jessicah Sullivan, watching her daughter from above, smiled in joy. "Be happy, my daughter."

Alannah paused in her play, and smiled, sensing her Momma's presence. 'I am happy, Momma.' And it was true-she now realized just how blessed she was. Her husband and children were the best things that had ever happened to her, and she was determined to make her time with them absolutely….frabjous.

THE END

_**Author's Note-I realize using a Beatles song is extremely anachronistic, but it's such a beautiful song that I'm overlooking that. **_


End file.
